Green Eyes
by RemmysGal
Summary: [ONE-SHOT] Rewritten. Songfic to Coldpay's song "Green Eyes". When James meets Lily on night in the common room, she find out he's not just a bullying toerag...


****

Green Eyes

By: RemmysGal

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros own All property. I don't own anything that you recognize. "Green Eyes" is a song by Coldplay.

A/N: This is a songfic for Coldplay's "Green Eyes". It's in James's POV I suppose, sometime in seventh year… and…well I hope you like it. I rewrote it a bit… not much to tell the difference, but some things I thought needed to be said, or thought, or whatever…anyway here we go…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Honey you are a rock

Upon which I stand

And I come here to talk

I hope you understand
    
    It was late, almost two in the morning, as James Potter came down the stairs leading up to the Gryffindor seventh year boys' dormitory. The truth was, he couldn't sleep. He was so preoccupied with thinking of her. Lily. Why did she hate him so much? Sure, he was a bit arrogant, but he had become much less so when he realized this was his last year at Hogwarts. His last chance to win Lily Evans. And that scared James so much he couldn't sleep.

James entered the common room and looked around. There was one solitary figure sitting in one of the good armchairs by the fire. He knew it was her the moment he saw it, even with the back of the chair turned. No one could mistake that red hair. He sauntered over, trying to look casual.

"All right Evans?" he asked, his voice very mature.

__

That green eyes

Yeah the spotlight shines upon you

And how could anybody deny you

Lily looked up slowly and then quickly turned away. But James saw the tears shinging in her emerald eyes. "Evans, what's wrong?" She didn't answer. Just slowly shook her head, and James watched the firelight reflect off her auburn locks in awe. "Lily," he started, as he sat down on the floor next to her chair.

"James, just leave me alone for once." Lily said, her voice trembling ever so slightly.

"Lily, what's going on?" James was beginning to feel scared. He had never seen Lily cry. Lily was the epitome of perfection. She had long curly red hair, and eyes like emeralds. Those eyes were what made her what she was. People were drawn to her eyes, staring at them forever. James waxed lyrical over them.

She accelled at all of her classes, except maybe Transfiguration, which he beat her(nearly), but she was still very good at that. Everyone loved her, she was popular, but she was real. That's what drew James to her. She was kind to everyone, and she just glowed. She glowed with a radiance that no one else could imitate. Many guys wanted her, but as James knew, she had only dated a few, the current one being Liam Nielson of Ravenclaw. He was an all right bloke as far as James was concerned, but he never really liked him. 

Lily wiped her face with the back of her hand and looked James in the face. "I'm not having a great day, James, and if you're here to look for a chance at me while I'm weak, you might as well go back to your dormitory." James was shocked. He never really wanted Lily just for kicks. She was unlike any girl he had ever met. Sure, he had his own fan club that would follow him around and giggle and make giant WE LOVE JAMES signs at Quidditch games.

__

I came here with a load

And it feels so much lighter

Now I met you

And honey you should know

That I could never go on without you

Green Eyes
    
    "Lily, I'm not going to do anything like that. I couldn't sleep, and so I came down here to clear my mind. I know you're not interested, but you seem upset and I could listen…if you want." Lily looked away. "Fine," James said, "I'm going back to bed." He was halfway to the stairs when Lily spoke.

"Liam broke up with me." She said. James stopped dead in his tracks. He could have leapt for joy, but he refrained himself from doing so when he heard her voice. Lily's voice was empty, like she was drained of all emotion.

"He did…what?" James asked, as he walked, no, practically ran over to Lily's chair. Lily looked up, and she looked kind of surprised as she saw James's face full of concern. 

She nodded. "Today, after dinner. We were walking down the hall and, I don't know, he just said things weren't right. That he didn't feel the way he thought he did anymore and that it wasn't fair to me or to him. Then he just walked away."

"That lousy, no good-,"

"That's not half of it."

"There's more?"

"Yeah," Lily said, as she took a quivering breath. James gently laid his hand on her shoulder, and for once she didn't shrug it off.

__

Honey you are the sea

Upon which I flow

And I came here to talk

I think you should know

"I came back to the common room and Beth gave me a letter. It was from the Ministry…"

"What'd the Ministry want with you?" As far as James knew, Lily had never done anything illegal.

"They sent me a letter… it said…my parent had…died." At this Lily broke down completely. James didn't know what to do. Before he knew it, he had positioned himself on her chair and enveloped her with a hug. Lily just burrowed herself into his shoulder and cried. "It was Voldemort," she choked from inside his arm. "He came to the house. He killed them. They modified Petunia's memory. She thinks they died in a car crash. She would kill me if she knew the truth." 

James knew that Lily and her sister Petunia didn't get along. She overheard Lily telling Beth and Alice about how Petunia thought Lily was a freak. James thought she was as far away from a freak as one could get.

"Shh, Lily, it's not your fault." James said.

"Not my fault?!" Lily looked at James, her emerald eyes filled with tears. "James, I'm a witch, a muggle-born witch, why do you think they came after us?"

"But Lily, they were proud. They were so very proud of you." James took her face in his hands. "You are a brilliant witch, your parents knew this, and they died loving you and being proud of you. That. Is. Not. Your. Fault." He pronounced that last sentence slowly, because he wanted Lily to believe it. He wanted her to believe that more than he wanted her. And that is saying a lot. 

Finally, Lily pushed him away. Not too hard, just enough to make James back away.

"Look at me," she said, "I must look terrible. Crying over a boy."

"It's not just Liam you're crying over. You can cry, Lily, you don't need to always be so strong."

__

That green eyes,

You're the one that I wanted to find

And anyone who tried to deny you

Must be out of their mind
    
    Lily looked at James, as if she was at last really seeing him. She stared at him a long time. James began to get nervous. He felt a tinge of pink creeping up his cheeks. Finally she smiled.

"You're not so bad," she stated, sniffling and chuckling a little at the same time. The sound made James laugh.

"I s'pose not," James said, and gave her a lopsided grin. Lily laughed at that.

"You know, if I was part of your stupid fan club, I'd have probably fainted at that," Lily said.

"But you're not."

"No, because you're a prat."

"And I like that you're not part of it."

"What?" Lily asked, confused.

"I like that you're not part of my fan club. I like that you're not falling all over me, or that you'd basically throw yourself at me. Lily, I know I've been a wanker, but I'm really not that bad anymore. I mean, d'you really think I would've stopped hexing Snape if anyone but you had asked me?"

"I guess not," Lily whispered. "But then you see me as a challenge. A prize…?"

"Well, yes," James began, "and…no. Not just any prize, but a prize I truly fought for. A prize I won not because I cheated, or irritated, or anything like that. I need you, Lily. I need you like the flower needs the rain. And I'm driving myself mad because of it." Lily was shocked. James looked so vulnerable right now.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because…I just need to do this…one last time." James started slowly, then began to talk very fast, as if the faster he talked, it wouldn't hurt so much when she said no. "To see if you will change your mind. Lily, will you go out with me? Just one date, maybe only an hour, if you'd like. Next weekend's a Hogsmeade trip…maybe a butterbeer in Three Broomsticks…?" James trailed off.

Lily looked at him for a long time. James felt as though her eyes were searching him for any trance of jesting, but there seemed to be none. Then Lily's eyes grew wide, and James could see every color green in her eyes. The dark forest green circles near the pupil, then getting lighter until around the edges they were the color of the grass.

__

Because I came here with a load

And it feels so much lighter

Since I met you

And honey you should know

That I could never go on without you

"Yes," Lily breathed, barely audible.

James could hardly hear her. He took a step closer. "W-wh-what did you say?" he stammered

"Yes, James, I'll go out with you."

James came another step closer. "Y-you will?"

Lily smiled. "Yes, I will, and if I have to repeat it again, I may just change my mind."

James could barely speak. "I've waited two years for this moment, Lily. You'll see. You'll see how I am. I promise, nothing with you will ever be the same."

"James, just be you. But the you I saw tonight. That's the James I think I could like."

James began to feel very self-conscious. They were way to close. Lily looked up into his eyes. She blushed and turned her head.

__

Green Eyes

Green Eyes

James took her chin with his hand and lifted her face to look at him. "Lily," he said huskily.

Lily closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them, James could see the hunger in her eyes. "I need you James. I am the flower. You are the rain."

And she kissed him.

__

Honey you are a rock

Upon which I stand

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well…I hope you liked it. I just got the idea one day, and I felt the urge to write it. So I hope it was worth your time to read it, please review if you'd like. Thanks and I hope you liked it.

Till we meet again,

Much love

RemmysGal


End file.
